Kidnapping
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Nightwing meets an old foe and... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: when I first came up this idea, I thought it was going to be a lot longer. Oh well, at least there's some slash for you guys (even if it isn't a lot). Enjoy!**

"You've been ignoring me Robin," Slade drawled, throwing a projectile toward the masked vigilante.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Nightwing retorted, deftly avoiding the attack. "And I hardly ignored you," he spoke, shifting into a fighting stance. "I reinvented myself in a different city."

"So you ran, and hid yourself from me," he purred, dangerously, advancing on the hero.

"I wasn't hid-oof," he cut off abruptly when his back connected to a wall, the villain pinning him there.

Shade shifted so that his pelvis pressed against the slighter man's. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

Nightwing chuckled. "Kinky," he drawled. "Didn't think this was your scene," he smirked.

"What could you know about it?" the older man retorted. "You were too young to play," he drawled, shifting so his leg was inserted between Nightwing's. "And you never got together with the pretty alien princess…could it be that you wanted someone _else_?" he purred, pressing his thigh against the hero's telling hardness. Nightwing moaned. "Tell me, Robin, do you want me, or does this situation get you hot under the collar?"

"I told you," he panted. "I don't go by that name anymore."

Slade leant close until his mouth was by the younger man's ear. "I can call you Robin, or I can call you Dick, your choice."

Nightwing flinched. "Fine," he huffed.

"So compliant," Slade drawled. "Still, it's better not to take chances."

Nightwing felt a prick and blinked. "Fuck," he cursed as his vision began to darken.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRS

He awoke on a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Quite the mouth you've got on you now," a familiar voice drawled.

"Don't know why I should be surprised you're still kidnapping," he retorted, shifting.

"I removed your weapons," Slade stated. "But nothing else." Nightwing opened his mouth to retort, and snapped it shut when the villain straddled him. "I might have used underhanded methods to get you here…but I prefer my partners willing."

"I wouldn't accuse you of that," he breathed.

He could sense the villain's smirk. "Going to make me work for it, or are you going to show me those pretty eyes?"

"If you haven't looked, how do you know they're pretty?"

"If they're glazed with lust, or intent with focus on me, then _of course_ they'll be pretty."

The hero chuckled. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours?"

"I should warn you, Robin," he drawled, tracing a finger down the hero's jaw. "If I take off the mask, I won't be able to resist a _taste_." The younger man shuddered. "Is that a yes?"

Dick licked his lips, then nodded. With a wicked chuckle, Slade removed his mask, revealing a single blue eye and shock of white hair atop a rugged face. Dick bit his bottom lip. Even with the white hair, Slade was _hot_.

The villain leant forward and tugged the hero's lip from his teeth, soothing the sting with his tongue, before claiming the brunet's mouth thoroughly. He raised his head only after he had made his pretty bird moan. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain," he drawled.

Dick blinked a couple of times before his brain re-engaged. With shaking fingers, he removed his mask. "Pretty," Slade purred, sliding a finger down the hero's cheek before stroking his bird's shaking fingers. "Scared?" The hero shook his head. "Then why are you shaking Robin? I doubt you're cold."

He blew out a breath. "Hard to get around the training is all," he responded breathily. "It was the first rule I was ever given."

"Focus on the trade," he murmured, leaning down to lick a stripe up the side of his neck. "The mutual self-destruction nature of our situation," he continued, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" he demanded.

"I thought you might prefer that to me drawing blood," he drawled with a smirk. His pretty bird inclined his head. "Do you want to play, little Robin?" he purred. "Want me to eat you all up, and claim you as my own?" The brunet shivered. "Is that a yes?"

"_Yes_," he moaned.

Slade chuckled wickedly. "Have you missed me?" A short nod from the hero. "Good," he purred before helping the hero from his costume. "Prettier than I thought," he purred licking his lips.

"Don't just look," Dick moaned.

Slade smirked and slid his hands down Dick's toned torso, before coming to rest possessively on his hips. "Perfect," he breathed.

"Me or your hands?" the younger man teased.

"The position of my hand on your perfect body," he replied.

He locked gazes with the hero before he dipped his head, sucking the tip of the hero's hard shaft into his mouth. His pretty bird moaned. He lapped up the beads of pre-cum, humming his appreciation of the taste, making his pretty bird groan.

Slade drew back and blew across the head, making Dick cry out. "Sing for me, pretty bird," he compelled, moments before he swallowed Dick's shaft.

The hero moaned, and fought Slade's hold to arch. He cried out as the villain made a disapproving noise around his cock. "You – ah! – kn-know it's – uhn – a compliment, right?" he gasped haltingly, determined to get the sentence out despite the villain's ministrations. Slade chuckled at his wilfulness. The feel of it, while his cock was completely engulfed, enough to send Dick over the edge.

"That was embarrassing," he panted roughly, dimly aware that Slade had released his cock.

The villain swallowed, his gaze locked with the hero's. "I take it as a compliment," he purred.

Dick huffed. "You're still dressed," he pointed out. "Gonna even things out?"

"Are you saying you want to see me naked, pretty bird?"

"Yes," he replied without embarrassment.

With a wicked chuckle, Slade stood and stripped, smirking when Dick's eyes feasted on every toned inch. "Like what you see?" he purred. The hero nodded mutely. "Use your words," he chided gently.

"Very much," he breathed. "You make me want to play," he murmured.

The villain chuckled. "Another time," he declared. "Tonight," he breathed, straddling the hero, "I'm going to play with you."

"Please," he breathed.


End file.
